Chapter 55
by Eventhisnameistaken
Summary: Deep deep in their hearts someone had to want this story. Juliette and Warner smut.


"Aaron—"

"No," he says, backing away. "No, you don't know what you're saying—"

"I love you," I tell him again. "I love you and I want you and I wanted you then," I say to him, "I wanted you so much and I still want you, I want you right now—"

Stop.

Stop time.

Stop the world.

Stop everything for the moment he crosses the room and pulls me into his arms and pins me against the wall and I'm spinning and standing and not even breathing but I'm alive so alive so very very alive and he's kissing me. His kisses are so desperate and deep. He wraps me with his arms and we cling one another. His hands slides to my waist and he hoists me up, I wrap my legs around his hips. His hands travel on my body and I kiss him until I'm out of breath. When I pull back our eyes meet and we are staring at each other and gasping like there is no more oxygen left in this room. I smile at him and he touches my cheek with his fingers smiles back and kisses me so softly and I can hear his heart skipping a beat, for me. He is taking me to the other side of the room and sets me down on the edge of the boardroom table.

His one hand is under my shirt and it keeps travelling my naked spine. Other hand is on my right leg and it keeps slipping higher from my knee to the inside of my thigh. He is gasping so hard when he breaks the kiss and my head is so unsteady that I can't see anything I can only hear our breaths in this quiet room.

"Up," he says, gasping for air. "Lift your arms up."

I do.

He tugs up my shirt. Pulls it over my head. Tosses it to the floor.

"Lie back," he says to me, he guides me onto the table and kisses me everywhere, my lips, cheeks, neck, my collarbone and shoulders. He pulls back, unbuttons my jeans. Unzips them. Says, "Lift your hips for me, love," and hooks his fingers around the waist of my pants and my underwear at the same time. Tugs them down. My head spins so fast and I gasp. I feel his fingers searching my bra's clip and finds it fast. Unclips and tosses it to the floor. He takes a minute to look at me and he seems like he finally found something very very precious and invaliable.

He is getting closer and I feel his thigh between my legs when he kisses me urgently. His arms are sliding my whole body. One hand is holding my knee and other is stroking my back. His mouth is moving down my neck and shoulders. He kisses me between my breasts and looks at me like he's waiting for permition. And when I smiled at him he started kissing, biting my breast. My body started aching, that was a whole new feeling for me and it felt so good. I gasped and moaned, it felt like million ants are running in my stomach. He didn't stop here.

His kisses are now on my belly and still moving down my body. He reached my thighs. His kisses are on the inside of my thighs. Then he slowly spread my legs and before I could guess what he's trying to do he already kissed between my legs. I shuted my eyes and moaned. I can't believe what he is doing to me. When I opened my eyes I was facing him and he was looking me in the eye.

"I can't believe this is happening, please, tell me this isn't a dream," he says, gasping for air.

"I promise you that this is real," I'm telling him while trying to sit up. I cup his face in my palms and kiss him slowly. "I'm so sorry for what I've done and what I've said in the past. I hurt you so bad…". He interrupts me with his feather kiss on my lips.

"Don't do this, don't feel like this. All that matters to me now is that you are here with me. I can't tell you how happy I'm at this moment". Those words brought me back to life. I felt such an incredible warmth from him that I'm scared to move and lose it. His eyes tell so much more than any other words. He loves me. And I love him.

Suddenly I feel so hungry for him. I wrap my arms tight around his back and pull him close. And we kiss so desperately and we are lost in one another. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed. We just dive into the bedsheets and he crawls on top of me. His kisses should caught me on fire but I'm still alive nor I'm not sure that I'm still breathing. His hands are exploring my body, his lips are biting the flesh of my neck, I feel his whole body moving on top of me. I know that he wants it as so bad as I'm. He is biting my bottom lip now and I can't take this anymore. I want his skin pressed against mine. So I sit up quickly, his hands are still on my waist. My fingers are trying to get rid of the material on his skin. One of his shirt buttons got stuck and my impatiense just bursts out as I ripped his shirt in half and tossed it. He pulls me into his lap. I wrap my legs around his hips and kiss him. He guides me back onto the mattress and kisses me until I don't even know where I'm anymore because it seems like heaven.

I slip my hands on his waist and then in front of his pants. My shaky hands are undoing his belt and buttons, unzips his pants. Just now he realised what I am going to do and broke the kiss. I use this opportunity and flip him over me and now I'm lying on top of him. I kiss him deeply and slide my hands on the waist of his pants. For a second he looks confused but when my fingertips brush his bare skin he relaxes. I tug those pants off and throw them on the floor. Then I try to tug his boxers when he stops me. "Wha… What are you doing?" he tries to speak while taking deep breaths.

"I want to get rid of these," I try to tug his boxers once again but he sits up. "I… I don't understand. I thought you want this. Want me," after he sees my confused face he quickly comes closer, picks me up and sets on his lap. Cups my face in his hands and kisses my forehead.

"God Juliette, of course I want you. I always wanted you."

"Then what's wrong? Aaron, please, tell me… Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! No… It's not you. It's just that… I don't want to hurt you"

"Aaron… You are not going to hurt me. I choose this. I want this," I'm looking him right in the eyes and trying to understand what is it that he is not telling me.

"You are doing some incredible things to me, love. I never felt it with anyone but you. It's like I can't control myself around you. Every day when I see you I just want to pull you close and never let go. You see… I think your energy tempts my sences. All I can think about is that moment when your energy comes through me. And I'm afraid that my sences will win. But believe me, when I say I love you, I mean it. It's not because I want your energy, it's because you are the only person in the world who accepts who I really am," after this all I can do is kiss him once or twice.

"I love you too. And I still want you. Everything is going to be ok. I trust you," he says nothing and just kisses me then kisses me harder and gently puts me down on the bedsheets. He kisses both my eyes, my cheeks and lips. Then pulls back slowly. Sits up and tugs his boxers off his legs. I'm feeling nervous now, butterflies are all over my body. He comes on top of me and notices my nervousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know that in the beginning it's gonna hurt."

"I know and I don't care I've never been so sure. All I know is that I want you to make love to me Aaron."

"Oh god… I don't deserve you," I could hear the tension in his voice. I am tense too but my passion for him is wining right now. His kisses are making my head spin. And I feel how slowly his hand is sliding my body and his fingers stop almost between my legs. And while kissing me he slowly touches me between my legs. Starts stroking me and I break the kiss just to gasp for air. Suddenly he slides his middle finger in me and I open my eyes and his face is so close and staring at me. He watches my reaction while thrusting his finger. I moan loudly and feel him smiling. He kisses me and pulls out his finger. I feel his hips moving with my hips. He stops kissing me and looks in my eyes, says nothing just kisses my forehead and puts his forehead on mine. Spreads my legs with one hand, takes a deep breath and moves his hips forward slowly. I shut my eyes gasp loudly and grip his back with my nails. He stops instantly, "I can stop, just tell me and I will stop."

"I didn't say anything. Please, Aaron give me what I want," I say and kiss him. He starts moving again and it's making me crazy. He thrusts slowly and I hear him gasp with me. It hurt just a little in the begining but now I can feel him more and more. I will never forget this feeling, this is better than any drug.

"Oh god… Aaron." He feels that I'm comfortable now and goes a little faster. We reach a steady rhythm as our bodies move together so perfectly. He moans loud and it turns me on even more. I grip his hair and pull him for a kiss. We go even faster now and I don't know if I can make out alive. He push his hips hard in to me and I moan so loudly that I think someone had to hear it. His forehead is on mine now and he's smiling laughing even. We are covered in sweat and I think how better this could feel. He bites my lip and moans in my mouth.

"You are making me crazy love," I feel so special that I can make him lose himself for me like this. His thrusts are fast and so deep that I moan so loud every time he's deep in me. I feel like I'm going to burst as I feel my climax coming. And I moan so loudly that is more of a scream than a moan and my whole body bends back. I'm breathing so hard and fast and he stoped too but I know that he wants to continue.

"Don't stop. I want to feel you…All of you, I know you want this. Come in me," He stares at me for a moment but then kisses me and starts thrusting again. He starts breathing harder and moaning louder and he grips my back so hard and releases a loud moan as his climax bursts in me and he stops. We are both breathing hard and he's still in me when he kisses me so softly.

"I love you so much," his voice is shaking as he says these words.

"I love you too," I can't stop smiling that finally I got what I always wanted, a person who truly, unbearbly loves me. A person who is unafraid to give all of his warm heart to me.

He pulls back and lies next to me. He takes the bedsheets and pulls them over our shoulders. He's lying on his back and I slip in his arms. I put my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his belly, put my leg around his hips. He pulls me close and his fingers travel my naked back. Suddenly I felt so tired and just wanted to close my eyes and sleep in his arms. He strokes my hair slowly and my eyes feel so heavy but I didn't wanted to fall asleep just yet. I wanted to feel him next to me as long as can.

"Sleep, love. I know you feel tired and you need to rest more," he says it so gently and calmly. I want to say that I'm not tired that I want to remember every detail of this night but my mouth is unable to move. So I lie in his bed, next to him, naked, and my thoughts are slowly fading away. I fall asleep…


End file.
